sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Umma
The Kingdom of Umma is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1927 BC. Major cities include Umma, the capital, Dilbat, Harbe, Akkuddu, Zabala, Alšul, Gamuš, Dugina, Ašabu, Kuda, Nagar, Kian and Gišša. List of Kings of Umma * Bubu I. 2587-2569 * Urlumma I. 2569-2551 * Il I. 2551-2539 * Bubu II. 2539-2517 * Entemena I. 2517-2491 * Gishakkidu I. 2491-2471 * Bubu III. 2471-2456 * Urlumma II. 2456-2438 * Ush I. 2438-2414 * Il II. 2414-2388 * Enakalli I. 2388-2367 * Gishakkidu II. 2367-2344 * Entemena II. 2344-2331 * Ush II. 2331-2311 * Urukagina I. 2311-2289 * Urlumma III. 2289-2269 * Bubu IV. 2269-2251 * Enakalli II. 2251-2238 * Il III. 2238-2212 * Gishakkidu III. 2212-2193 * Lugalushumgal I. 2193-2181 * Entemena III. 2181-2163 * Ush III. 2163-2144 * Bubu V. 2144-2132 * Enakalli III. 2132-2111 * Lugalushumgal II. 2111-2078 * Il IV. 2078-2070 * Entemena IV. 2070-2061 * Ush IV. 2061-2051 * Enakalli IV. 2051-2043 * Bubu VI. 2043-2028 * Gishakkidu IV. 2028-2015 * Urukagina II. 2015-1999 * Il V. 1999-1987 * Lugalushumgal III. 1987-1972 * Urlumma IV. 1972--1961 * Urukagina III. 1961-1950 * Gishakkidu V. 1950-1939 * Il VI. 1939-1931 * Lugalushumgal IV. 1931-1912 * Akurgal I. 1912-1908 * Enakalli V. 1908-1891 * Urukagina IV. 1891-1880 * Ush V. 1880-1876 (assasinated by Akurgal II.) * Akurgal II. 1876-1875 * Urlumma V. 1875-1849 * Bubu VII. 1849-1841 * Entemena V. 1841-1828 * Enakalli VI. 1828-1817 * Akurgal III. 1817-1794 * Urlumma VI. 1794-1783 * Enkhegal I. 1783-1768 * Ush VI. 1768-1752 * Enetarzi I. 1752-1747 * Il VII. 1747-1722 * Urukagina V. 1722-1706 * Akurgal IV. 1706-1692 * Enkhegal II. 1692-1673 * Enakalli VII. 1673-1658 * Urukagina VI. 1658-1640 * Urlumma VII. 1640-1615 * Ush VII. 1615-1593 * Enetarzi II. 1593-1584 * Urukagina VII. 1584-1565 * Enakalli VIII. 1565-1538 * Enkhegal III. 1538-1519 * Urlumma VIII. 1519-1503 * Bubu VIII. 1503-1486 * Enetarzi III. 1486-1466 * Ush VIII. 1466-1439 * Urukagina VIII. 1439-1418 * Il VIII. 1418-1392 * Akurgal V. 1392-1378 * Entemena VI. 1378-1361 * Enkhegal IV. 1361-1343 * Urlumma IX. 1343-1318 * Urukagina IX. 1318-1298 * Enetarzi IV. 1298-1275 * Ush IX. 1275-1258 * Il IX. 1258-1234 * Enkhegal V. 1234-1217 * Bubu IX. 1217-1188 * Akurgal VI. 1188-1163 * Entemena VII. 1163-1142 * Il X. 1142-1123 * Enetarzi V. 1123-1101 * Urukagina X. 1101-1087 * Enkhegal VI. 1087-1065 * Urlumma X. 1165-1140 * Enakalli IX. 1140-1107 * Ush X. 1107-1100 * Entemena VIII. 1100-1079 * Entemena IX. 1079-1060 * Entemena X. 1060-1029 * Enetarzi VI. 1029-1018 * Enakalli X. 1018-990 * Urukagina XI. 990-976 * Bubu X. 976-963 * Enetarzi VII. 963-938 * Urlumma XI. 938-919 * Il XI. 919-898 * Enakalli XI. 898-880 * Enetarzi VIII. 880-861 * Enetarzi IX. 861-834 * Bubu XI. 834-812 * Urlumma XII. 812-798 * Urukagina XII. 798-776 * Ush XI. 776-757 * Enakalli XII. 757-740 * Gishakkidu VI. 740-718 * Il XII. 718-696 * Enetarzi X. 696-681 * Urlumma XIII. 681-656 * Ush XII. 656-637 * Entemena XI. 637-617 * Gishakkidu VII. 617-589 * Enakalli XIII. 589-566 * Enetarzi XI. 566-539 * Enkhegal VII. 539-519 * Urukagina XIII. 519-502 * Ush XIII. 502-491 * Entemena XII. 491-475 * Gishakkidu VIII. 475-450 * Il XIII. 450-422 * Bubu XII. 422-401 * Enetarzi XII. 401-386 * Enkhegal VIII. 386-355 * Entemena XIII. 355-316 * Ush XIV. 316-288 * Gishakkidu IX. 288-267 * Bubu XIII. 267-241 * Enkhegal IX. 241-218 * Il XIV. 218-196 * Enetarzi XIII. 196-175 * Gishakkidu X. 175-152 * Entemena XIV. 152-133 * Urukagina XIV. 133-117 * Enkhegal X. 117-86 * Enakalli XIV. 86-57 * Ush XV. 57-29 * Bubu XIV. 29 BC-4 BC * Il XV. 7 BC-15 AD * Gishakkidu XI. 15-42 * Enetarzi XIV. 42-71 * Urlumma XIV. 71-97 * Enkhegal XI. 97-118 * Ush XVI. 118-144 * Gishakkidu XII. 144-170 * Enakalli XV. 170-190 * Entemena XV. 190-214 * Urukagina XV. 214-241 * Bubu XV. 241-268 * Urlumma XV. 268-293 * Il XVI. 293-314 * Gishakkidu XIII. 314-345 * Enetarzi XV. 345-369 * Enkhegal XII. 369-395 * Urukagina XVI. 395-420 * Entemena XVI. 420-448 * Enakalli XVI. 448-472 * Urlumma XVI. 472-500 * Gishakkidu XIV. 500-516 * Bubu XVI. 516-541 * Enkhegal XIII. 541-566 * Il XVII. 566-590 * Bubu XVII. 590-620 * Gishakkidu XV. 620-635 * Bubu XVIII. 635-672 * Enkhegal XIV. 672-696 * Bubu XIX. 696-719 * Bubu XX. 719-747 * Bubu XXI. 747-777 * Ush XVII. 777-802 * Gishakkidu XVI. 802-838 * Bubu XXII. 838-870 * Enkhegal XV. 870-891 * Enakalli XVII. 891-910 * Enkhegal XVI. 910-936 * Bubu XXIII. 936-981 * Urlumma XVII. 981-1004 * Entemena XVII. 1004-1031 * Gishakkidu XVII. 1031-1068 * Ush XVIII. 1068-1098 * Bubu XXIV. 1098-1111 * Enkhegal XVII. 1111-1130 * Enetarzi XVI. 1130-1155 * Entemena XVIII. 1155-1180 * Il XVIII. 1180-1206 * Bubu XXV. 1206-1235 * Gishakkidu XVIII. 1235-1251 * Urlumma XVIII. 1251-1279 * Urukagina XVII. 1279-1294 * Enkhegal XVIII. 1294-1315 * Bubu XXVI. 1315-1333 * Il XIX. 1333-1359 * Ush XIX. 1359-1386 * Urukagina XVIII. 1386-1417 * Bubu XXVII. 1417-1450 * Urlumma XIX. 1450-1477 * Enkhegal XIX. 1477-1493 * Gishakkidu XIX. 1493-1511 * Il XX. 1511-1537 * Enetarzi XVII. 1537-1562 * Entemena XIX. 1562-1588 * Ush XX. 1588-1613 * Urlumma XX. 1613-1659 * Urukagina XIX. 1659-1673 * Gishakkidu XX. 1673-1692 * Enakalli XVIII. 1692-1720 * Entemena XX. 1720-1744 * Il XXI. 1744-1770 * Urukagina XX. 1770-1795 * Ush XXI. 1795-1818 * Gishakkidu XXI. 1818-1842 * Enakalli XIX. 1842-1869 * Bubu XXVIII. 1869-(1890) List of People from Umma "Belos" Lugalzagesi. Former Chief Judge of Umma for 36 years, was universaly popular due to his fairness to the point of the entiere Goverment seeking advice from him and thus earning indirect control of the whole Kingdom. Retired due to "personal issues" and has since become a lawyer.